Due to their various different fluid circuits, sorption machines have to provide for an accurate and simultaneous automatic control of the different processes so as to take into account external factors, such as the temperature of the external air and the anergy source temperature, the power of the boiler and the necessary cooling and heat power.
In order to achieve optimum process conditions, attempts have been made to achieve a substantially automatic control, at least of parts of the working process.
The German Pat. No. 718,956 describes a method of the initially mentioned type which is designed for controlling an absorption refrigeration plant, and which varies the power of the refrigeration plant in accordance with the rate of flow or the desired minimum temperature of the material to be cooled.
A substantial degree of agreement between the refrigerating power and the required refrigerating action is produced in the known method by simultaneous control of the boiler power, the cooler action in the rectifier or the dephlegmatizer, the supply of refrigerant to the evaporator and the solution circuit, the rate of the enriched solution supplied to the expeller being dependent on the final temperature or the amount of material to be cooled. These control operations, that take place automatically and are caused by an operational parameter relevant for the process, such as temperature, pressure and liquid level, are however only such as to take into account the refrigerating mode of a sorption plant.